


My Rib Cage Cradles Weeds

by GothMoth



Series: May's Phantastical Callings [26]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Abusive Friendships, Angst, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Death, F/M, Flowers, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Look At Me Flaunting My Distaste Towards Sam/Danny Amethyst Ocean again, Mates, Murder, One-Sided Attraction, Poisoning, Possessive Behavior, Soul Bond, Villain Sam Manson, diner - setting, self-amputation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: Sam wants him, loves him. But he’s not hers and her idea of ‘love’ only grows weeds and sows corruption. Compared to her deadly nightshade, Valerie is a beautiful red rose. Unfortunately, a rose is far easier to pluck.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Valerie Gray, Gray Ghost - Relationship
Series: May's Phantastical Callings [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405315
Kudos: 38





	1. Biting The Red Rose

**Author's Note:**

> DannyMay 2020: Day 2: Flowers (also fits days 18 and 28: Horror and Diner)

Sam stares after him, her frown deepening. Danny was _hers_. Glancing to his hand, which was holding, was cupped around, another hand that wasn’t her hand. Then up to the girls' face. _Valerie_. That stupid once popular, once rich, huntress. Danny was an idiot for having an interest in her, but that’s not what makes Sam frown. 

She wouldn’t care if he was just ‘interested’, beyond _her boy_ having some poor tastes. But he was actually _with her_ and had a genuine relationship. With someone that wasn’t Sam. 

Paulina had been different, a floosie like that could never actually get and keep Danny, not a chance. Any interest he might have was purely of physical attraction. Stupid attraction but largely harmless. But _her_. Valerie. She was different. He _like_ liked her. And not just on the surface level or purely visually. Sam wasn’t going to stand for it. 

_He_ was _hers_. 

Sure she was willing to tolerate it for a bit, and was more than a little smug when it didn’t work out. Of course it didn’t, Sam was the only one for him. And so long as that girl kept keeping her secrets, she wouldn’t try again. 

But then Valerie _told_ him and he _told her_. And he had never told _anyone_ before, everyone else knew from the start or saw something they weren’t meant to. So he was serious. He was interested. He was picking her, picking Valerie. Sam will not accept this. She will take matters into her own hands instead of waiting for Danny to be rational. For him to see where he’s meant to be and who he belongs to. 

It doesn’t take much, just set up a ‘friendly’ lunch meet at a veggie joint. That, and a few little berries. She made sure to thank her beautiful little Mina for them that morning. She’d taken a shredded leaf and fallen flower bloom or two for good measure. Let’s see the towns ‘Crimson Hero’ come back from this. 

Why couldn’t Valerie have just gone off with Tucker? That idiot clearly needed a woman. The only reason he even got to hang around Sam was his attachment to Danny. Danny was _hers_ and Tucker was _his_ friend. So she was stuck with the perverted lowlife meat-eater. Her settings put her a bit at ease though, plenty of people with their salads and wraps; no animal flesh to be found. And, grinning a little, a distracted huntress. 

“It’s nice you finally giving me a chance, now that I know what’s going on and being honest”, Valerie smiles a bit apologetically. Sam doesn’t give a damn. Sure, if all those two did was tell each other their secrets that would be fine. Whatever. But they had to be mutually _interested_. They had to _date_. And there was no natural end to it in sight. Her forged end was coming along though. Valerie keeps speaking when all Sam does is nod and smile, “and I mean sorry about that. It _was_ pretty stupid to keep that from people who actually like me...”. 

Valerie keeps going but Sam tunes her out. She doesn’t care. It doesn’t matter. Sam just keeps on smiling, it growing a little when the girl who took _her boy_ starts looking a little uncomfortable. Watching her pupils dilate and rub her forehead, “I get that plants are all light-loving, but the lights seem a little much in her huh?”.

Sam hums and nods slightly. Picking at and eating a few bites of salad while the other girl twitches, and falls over onto the booth seat rather loudly. The huntress can’t do anything peacefully, can she? Sam just eats another bite and glances down at her, looking rather unaffected.

Valerie looks at her and her smile, going wide-eyed. Choking out a little, “you, why”. 

Sam rolls her eyes, at least no ones noticed yet. The wonder of secluded seating. “Danny’s _mine_ ”, glaring at her, “should have just kept your damn distance”, shrugging, “oh well. I’m fine dealing with things myself”. Valerie just chokes and spasms some in response. 

What Sam hadn’t been counting on was for Danny, _as Phantom_ , to just come phasing through the wall and to Valerie’s side. But that’s not what makes her stand up in shock. No. It’s the way his eyes shined and sparkled looking at the Huntress. Him, Phantom, his ghost side; had picked _her_ , had picked _Valerie_ , for a _mate_. He had _mated bonded_ with **_Valerie_**. He. Had. Mate. Bonded. With. Someone. _Else_. 

Sam just stares in shock and something like budding rage, while Danny puts his glowing hands to Valerie’s face, “love, what’s happening? What happened?”. Sam would smirk at the Huntress just making choking sounds if her mind wasn’t still on Danny taking someone else. Picking someone else. Betraying her. Danny sniffs at her without wasting time to hear a response, but clearly sees her eyes glancing at the food. Danny moves inhumanly quickly to check that out while -completely ignoring Sam, how _dare he_. She’s the one he should be paying attention to!- commenting, “no fresh ecto-scent, not ghost. But this-”. He cuts himself off to _glare at Sam, glare at **her**_ , then moves his attention back to _Valerie_. Instantly phasing his hands through her stomach, snatching out the food and berries. Phasing his hands through the rest of her to pinpoint and pull out any of the berries tropane alkaloids. 

Putting a hand to the huntress's chest and watching intently as her breathing rattles and she stops spasming slightly. Sniffing at the berries, rubbing a gloved thumb over an intact flower bud, and snarling. Jerking to be sitting upright and tossing the berries at Sam. _Into her face_. And snarling, eyes glowing fiercely, “ _what did you **do**_. These-”, he crushes the flower bud between his fingers before tossing it at her with a deep scowl, “-smell of _you_ ”. 

Phantom’s echoey dangerous tone effectively drawing the restaurant's attention, many automatically tensing for a battle but then looking confused at seeing him baring his teeth at the goth girl, ghostly tail wrapped around someone's legs laying and twitching slightly in the booth. Any curiosity they have getting nipped in the butt at Phantom growling, Phantom was fully capable of being rather terrifying and for that to be aimed at a human girl made them not really want to know what the goth even did. Especially with the Manson girl’s reputation. 

Danny keeps one hand over Valerie’s chest but grabs at Sam’s arm inhumanly fast and growls again, “what. Did you get jealous. Don’t like seeing me with someone. Did I piss off one of your stupid little morals about heroism. Or maybe you just don’t like her. Whatever. _I don’t **care**_ ”, snarling again and shoving his face into hers, “how **dare** you”. 

Sam slaps him, how dare _her??? How dare HER?!?!_ He doesn’t move his head with the slap and just glares, making her wince a little. But she scowls at him regardless, “‘how dare me’?”, pointing aggressively to where Valerie, that stupid fucking huntress, is and scowling deeper at Danny moving to block her line of sight, “how dare _her_. How dare _you_! I don’t give a damn if you have some stupid interest in someone. You don’t belong with them! This is disgusting! Wrong!”. Stepping forward aggressively only to get shoved back by a glowing hand, knocking her on her ass and singeing her shirt slightly. She glares at him, “and you. And you _mate bonded_ that stupid huntress”. 

Danny snarls and pulls his hand away from Valerie’s chest so he can get his face into Sam’s again. Speaking while she gets up defiantly, “You. Do. Not. Own. Me. I can be with whoever _the Hell_ I want. How _dare_ you try to tell me otherwise. I expected better from you. Even _Paulina_ wouldn’t act like this. How _dare_ you try to control me. You, who's always preaching about being yourself. How _dare_ you _hurt_ _her_ ”, his face twists up something nasty, “you were _trying to kill her_ ”. Valerie grabs onto his tail and uses the table corner to help push herself to stand up, legs shaking slightly. 

Anyone still in the restaurant, interested enough in whatever might be going on to risk possibly being around a fight or an angry Phantom, starts backing out when the ghosts glow flares. “How _dare_ you. _How. Dare. You_ ”. The barista crouches to hide under the counter when the building shakes, “ _how **dare** you hurt my **MATE**!!_!”. 

Sam stumbles back from the floor shaking, other ghostly voices joining his as a bit of his wail comes out, and eyes practically aflame with ecto-energy. But she glares at him furiously, “your _mate_. Your _MATE_. That bitch is _not_ your damn mate. Grow some goddamn sense Da-”, getting cut off by him _actually breathing flaming ice at her_ ; sending her into the back wall and burning her hair. Danny just snarls loudly while she frantically pats at her clothing and hair. Shivering violently from the sheer cold of it. He _attacked her_. Over that _BITCH_. Again he was picking that girl over her. Again he was picking that huntress bitch over his garden queen. 

Valerie grabs Danny’s arm, “Danny! Stop!”.

Danny pauses and jerks in the air a little, turning his head to her, his eyes still blazing so she has to squint when eyes meet hers, “ **but you** ”, snarling, “ **she tried to _kill you_** ”. 

She’ll admit, Danny was being every bit the scary creature that ghosts could be. But like Hell she’d feel frightened by that. “And I’m pissed. I’m really pissed Danny. But you-”, coughing a bit, “but _Phantom_ doesn’t hurt people”. Making a face at him and sounding a little bit accusatory yet lighthearted, “I also don’t know what you mean by ‘mate’ and would _love_ an explanation on that”. 

Sam scowls at Danny’s green blush, her coughing and fanning away the smoke while digging in her bag for a purple vial. Snapping at the huntress, “oh get your ectoplasm stained hands off him you stupid bitch. He’s _not yours_. He’s just being stupid and stubborn”. Glaring at Danny when he turns his head back to her and snarls when he should only be looking at her with smiles and appreciation for how damn lucky he is to have her at all. Taking a step forward and snapping, “why do you keep picking her and smiling at her and trusting her and giving her chances! Again! And again! And AGAIN! You stupid fucking _idiot_! She’s not even worth your goddamn time of day! I’m your goddamn queen! You belong TO ME!”. Then hurling the vial at him while snarling a little herself, “but fine. Go be a goddamn idiot. And fucking rot in the grave with it!”. 

Danny goes to bat it away with the back of his right hand, the bottle smashing apart. She only gets to smirk at him going wide-eyed, grabbing at his arm and hissing with pain, for a second before a bang rings out and stabbing pain shoots through her shoulder. 

Sam stares as she falls backwards, at Danny collapsing to the ground and screaming, angry red blood blossom vapour coiling over his right hand and arm; Valerie grabbing at him but falling to the floor with him, lacking the strength to hold him up. Good. Screw them. If he can’t see his stupidity than he deserves to suffer the fallout. And her, that bitch, that huntress who poisoned his heart; she wishes he hadn’t gotten her precious Mina’s berries out, Valerie deserved to _rot_ for ruining him. For taking him from her. For corrupting him. Her precious halfa. Ruined and poisoned because of that stupid stupid huntress. 

The barista steps around the counter, clutching the gun in her hands and glares at the goth, she was a loyal customer but this was _seriously_ screwed up. Snapping at her and very pointedly ignoring both the blood pooling on the floor and the shrieking ghost, “you are not welcome here any longer. If you are able, then _get out_. If you’re not then lay there and _die_ ”. Lily came here from a hard dangerous town and the only reason this town was remotely safe was that ghost, and Sam had hurt him. Lily was just protecting herself by protecting him. Nothing more. 

Valerie turns her head and glares mistrustfully at the barista as she comes over and kneels down. The barista asking, “what do we do?”.

Valerie glances and glares at Sam while squeezing Danny, “I’ll tell you what we don’t do, trust anything that witch has with her”. She knew Sam was jealous and possessive but she didn’t think the girl was _insane_. Grabbing Danny’s face, “Danny, what do we do?”, and making a point to use her commanding Red Huntress voice; barista be damned. 

Danny wheezes and squeezes his arm, “only, ran into the, flowers before. Not this. Friend had to, eat them”, hissing and pushing his head into the floor, “ _blood blossoms_ ”. 

Valerie and Lily jerk away from him and gape when he turns his head and bites into his shoulder; ectoplasm splattering off and dripping down the vapour covered arm. 

Lily gags and stands up, both girls watching in mute horror as he effectively chews off his own arm. Lily turns and scowls at the groaning goth, lifting her gun and firing again. The shot hitting her clean in the head and knocking her head back and into the wall. This wasn’t her first, but she hopes that’s the last time she ever has to put a bullet in someone’s skull. The feeling still made her sick. 

Valerie covers her mouth as the limb splatters on the ground, drops of ectoplasm splashing up and red vapour misting off. “ _Danny_...”, and coughing. 

Danny keens and leans his ectoplasm splattered face towards hers, “get me, away, from that”, wheezing, “then, get her, the barista, to take you, to the, hospital”. Valerie gulps but nods strongly, grabbing his still attached arm and waist; eyeballing the barista cautiously -the girl just _murdered someone_ \- as she helps. 

Lily snaps though a bit softly as they drag the ghost out the side doors, the dark-skinned girl occasionally stumbling, “I grew up in a goddamn Hell hole, I ain’t about to have to live in another one because some jealous wench murdered the local hero”, looking to the side and muttering, “though I’m not sure how you murder a _ghost_ ”. She’s a bit stunned the ghost actually has the strength and guts to snort and laugh at that. While the two girls lean him in the alley against the wall. 

Lily looks to the dark-skinned girl as the girl collapses against the wall. Mentally sighing, she wasn’t going to leave the ghost. Not when they were apparently ‘mates’. But the girl would be a damn moron not to go to the hospital like he asked. Lily tears up her uniform and immediately starts bandaging the ghosts torn up shoulder, it’s a small blessing that his teeth are apparently quite sharp; doing _that_ with blunt teeth would have been so much worse. Looking to the girl, “you need a doctor”. The ghost leans his head against the wall and nods. 

Valerie looks to him, “I’m not leaving you he-”, cutting herself off when he screws up his face, pushes himself off the wall and collapses onto the barista; nearly knocking her over.

Danny speaks a little weakly, “sorry, I need to, feed off your, energies a bit. Sorry”. And letting his Core do Its thing. 

Valerie leans forward and hovers her fingers over his good shoulder, watching her fingers tremble slightly. If she touches him he’ll take from her too and she knows she can’t handle that right now and that he’d be upset. The barista makes a face, “‘energies’? Okay, but what do you mean by that?”. 

Valerie looks to her while dropping her hand and pushes herself up the wall, “physical energy and your emotions. It’ll heal him, make him stronger. I... I don’t know if it’ll _fix_ the damage but it’ll help. It’ll just make you tired”, pushing off the wall and glad she only staggers a little and breathing’s only slightly difficult, “normally he feeds off the chaos and wild emotions during battles”. The barista won’t be able to hurt him, not with him feeding this way, he could tire her so much he’d knock her out. Even if he’d feel horrible about it. 

Lily nods, that was acceptable, even if she did feel a bit weird. As if she could feel him pulling these ‘energies’ out of her. Watching the girl walk off around the corner slowly before hearing a whirling sound, her attention-getting pulled back to the ghosts as he whines, “ _Sam_ ”.

She gulps, “you were... friends?”. 

“ _Yes_ ”, he shudders, “since she was eight”. 

Lily blinks, she’s sure Sam was nearly an adult now. That girl grew up with the ghost. She refuses to apologise though. That girl clearly got _too attached_. Sighing as her shoulder starts to feel wet, he must be crying. “ _Sam_. Why would you _do that? Why?_ ”. 

Lily awkwardly pats the ghosts back, “people are stupid and they do stupid things. We just have to not do stupid things in response. That girl was... something was seriously wrong with her. People can’t own each other. If anything you should be sorry you got attached to someone like that. The best thing you can do know is forget she ever existed”. 

The ghost wheezes, “I know that, tone. You speak from experience. I’m sorry”, wheezing again and shaking slightly, “ _attacking her._ That was, stupid”, he shudders and sounds far off, “Sam, _I’m sorry_ ”. 

Lily frowns, it... was a good thing he didn’t kill her. She gets why the dark-skinned girl stopped him now. “Feeling sorry is stupid. Bad people get punished, that’s the end of that”, shifting him to look at the wrapped shoulder, it came to a flat spandex covered end now. No shredded jumpsuit and flesh -though his jumpsuit must be like another layer of flesh- or bleeding. But... it probably wasn’t going to reform. “Can you stand? Or float?”. He nods and his legs lift off the ground but doesn’t get off her, so she stands bringing him up with her. He must still need to feed. She’ll admit to feeling a bit tired. “You’re exhausting. Let’s get you to your lady friend, or mate. Whatever that means to a ghost”. 

He mumbles, “lover. True love. Forever”. 

That was some romantic bullshit if she’s ever heard any, but feeling him turn his head and look back at the restaurant while mumbling, “I loved her too, in a way. Just not... the way she wanted”. she smacks him on the head, “stop thinking about _that girl_ , you stupid ghost”, sighing, “I get the feeling people call you ‘stupid’ a lot”. 

He huffs an almost laugh and moves his one hand to rub at his face before leaning back into her, “yeah... yeah they do”. He goes silent after that and she respectfully ignores her other shoulder getting wet. 

* * *

By the time they get to the hospital he’s ‘fed’ enough to get off her and she gladly collapses in a chair; him, of course, apologising the entire time. Who knew the ghost that was constantly beating things up was a kind soul. Too kind probably. 

Watching him float off where they point him to. A lady she recognises from the restaurant approaches her, “that goth, Sam Manson, she’s dead or something, isn’t she?”. 

Lily immediately snaps, “he didn’t do it”, sighing tiredly, “but yes”.

The lady nods and looks to the hospital doors, “I’m... not surprised. That girl... she’s always been... dangerous. She’s-”, looking back to Lily, “-hurt more than a few people. Not that anyone close to the little witch knew that. No one wanted to go near them because of the... _threat_ , of her. Money, access, influence, quick wit; the witch had them all”. 

Lily nods, “I can believe that”, shrugging, “oh well. Nothing for it. Not the town’s problem anymore”. The lady gives her a funny look and leaves her be. Lily knows she’s not a people person and she doesn’t give a damn. Hopefully that ghost won’t be upset enough to start slacking. 

* * *

Valerie smiles and pushes herself up as Danny floats over to her. The whites of his eyes are a pale green, putting a hand to his face, “you’ve been crying”. The nurses goes a little wide-eyed but leaves when she glares at them. 

“She was _my friend_ , Val”. 

Valerie nods even though she can’t truly understand. “I wish she hadn’t been. Sorry Danny”. He just nods and looks away. She doesn’t want to dwell, battle had taught her a long time ago how dwelling and desires for vengeance weren’t good ideas. 

“I... couldn’t protect _her_ from herself. I couldn’t protect _you_ from _her_ ”, grabbing at his chest, “why did I need to protect _anyone_ from _her_???”. 

Valerie hugs him and puts a hand on the... damaged shoulder, “or yourself. But you tried and it’s past. Will your arm be okay? Why did you _do that”_ , she wants to hit him a little, but she’s not going to add insult to injury. 

Danny rolls the shoulder and shakes his head while rubbing at his eyes a bit, “it was spreading. I _had_ _to_ ”, sighing and changing his legs to a tail, coiling it around her waist, “and I don’t think so. She... got to keep a part of me I guess”, and sagging his weight into Valerie. Resulting in the two collapsing against the bed and pillow. 

Valerie snaps, “well that’s all she’s getting”, then softening and running her hands through his white hair, “sorry Danny”. He just grunts and closes his eyes. 

After a while she speaks up again, “so... ‘mate’?”. 

He grunts, “means I love you, down to the Core, to every drop of ectoplasm. Always”, snuggling into her chest a little, “I am bonded with you”. 

Valerie smiles and hugs him a little, “then I guess I’ll just have to ask you to marry me then”. Making him choke a little. This was... it was a nice distraction. 

A nurse sticks her head in and smiles at the pair. She doesn’t know what happened and she’s not going to ask, but it was nice to see Phantom close with someone. Though her heart aches for the girl some, she knew how hard it could be loving a hero. She gives her husbands metals an extra kiss that night, hoping to give those two good luck. In the hopes that fate will be kinder to them than it was to her; even if she’s regrets nothing and loves her Mathew only more every day. 


	2. Epilogue: Biting The Black Rose

It didn’t take long for the town to figure out what happened or to notice how the Manson child’s death coincided with Phantom’s new ice arm. Everyone knew it wasn’t him, even if the Fenton’s _and_ the Manson’s tried to blame him. The gunshot wounds were obvious and the barista was bluntly honest about pulling the trigger. Her claim of self-defence was solid and backed up by multiple eyewitnesses _and_ the Amity hospital that treated Valerie Gray for severe poisoning. And frankly, most of the town didn’t care to have anyone punished anyway. They were... okay? relieved? thankful? that the demon child was gone. The girls' two friends were confused by their apathy, by their relief. Which had started a long trend of storytelling -now that they didn’t have to fear the goths wrath- of her deeds. 

From creating the so-called ‘a-listers’ and demanding they bully the two boys just to keep them isolated, to poisoning multiple galas for no real reason. There were even rumours of her having kill animal shelter founders assassinated. Both boys had been stunned, but the Fenton one was by far the most upset. 

That had resulted in the town finally getting the full story. That Sam had wanted Danny to herself. Her jealously and possessiveness leading to poisoning his girlfriend, costing him his arm, and cost the goth her life. The barista corroborated their story with an almost amused smirk.

* * *

Danny, Valerie, and Tucker enter the cafe, formerly a restaurant, the one Lily once worked at and now owned; that was decidedly _not_ vegan friendly. 

Lily shakes her head at the trio, “you don’t ‘owe me’ your patronage you know”. All three roll their eyes as they sit down. The only thing keeping the boys' metal arm from clinking on the tabletop is the thick cotton table cloth. 

Tucker grins, “nonsense, I just like seeing a pretty face”.

She scowls at him, “die”. He laughs anyway. Turning to the rest of them, “the usual I take it?”.

All three nod but Danny nods his head towards the locked purple door, “how’s the... _flowers_?”.

She sighs, occasionally she felt bad for how cruel fate was to this kid. Especially knowing he really was a kid and still slightly alive. At least he still kept the town safe... and didn’t seem to hate either of his new arms. Those parents of his could probably make a fully functioning android and she doesn’t care how the ice one worked. “The buds are full, they’ll probably bloom soon”. 

Danny nods and frowns, “I’ll deal with them today then”. She nods and doesn’t offer the boy an apology. Though she does throw a glare at the purple door as she goes to place their order and prepare the drinks. That girl might be gone, but she was still poisoning the town; still hurting the boy for ‘betraying her’ for ‘choosing someone else’. Those wretched flowers, that grew where the girls vile blood had mixed with whatever awful herbs she carried on her, and would spread like a corrupted weed. That bloomed with an eyeball, purple and pupil-less, in the centre. The only one who could tear off the buds before they bloomed, and subsequently spread, was him; though they could only be plucked near blooming. That girl just _couldn’t leave him be_.

She tosses him the keys after they finish, Valerie and Tucker giving him sad looks though making no movement to follow. Everyone knowing the buds' fumes would make anyone else sick. 

He nods with a frown, unlocking the purple door and closing it behind him. He glares at the first-sized jet black buds and purple leaves dangling off the white steams; they looked like an overgrown bastardisation of ghost pipes. Kneeling down and tearing off each bud with an unnecessary level of aggression. He stupidly still missed her. Still wept over her. But he wouldn’t do that here. No, never. He wouldn’t give her that satisfaction. Not after everything. After all he now knows. 

Grimacing down at his flesh covered fingers, the buds dissolving and bubbling into purple mush; staining his fingers purple for them next week like always. Her leaving her damned mark on him again and again. He hated and he loved it. He also hated how he loved it. He shouldn’t miss her. Shouldn’t still care. Shouldn’t still cherish the memories with her. Shouldn’t still love the friendship he had. But he does. 

Getting up with a scowl at the flowers, promptly turning away from the things, and leaving the curs-ed room. 

Walking to the counter and giving a bit of a fake smile at his friends, rubbing Valerie’s with his mechanical one. He hated touching anything with the purple-stained fingers, _especially Valerie_. She gives him a fake smile back as he speaks, “shall we go, love?”, turning to Tucker, “Tuck?”.

Tucker snorts without any real feeling behind it, “what? no special title for me?”, shrugging, “sure why not”. 

Valerie pats at Danny’s chest, at the ring he wore on a necklace; having refused to wear it on the hand the _Witch’s Eye_ stained so often. “The park’s nice right now”, smirking a little, “and there’s probably someone who needs a good shit-kicking somewhere”. This time the three laugh more genuinely.

Valerie and Danny wave bye to Lily as they leave. Lily scowls though when Tucker winks at her, “ _die_ ”. 

Lily visits the girls grave that night. Unsurprised the grass around is destroyed and chewed up. Ghost were vengeful creatures, even on behalf of others. The only reason she comes here, leaves flowers, is because the girl died by her hand. She considered it something of making peace with her ‘wrongs’. Though none would blame her for only ever leaving yellow carnations, symbols of rejection and disdain. Maybe the occasional orange lily, for hatred _and_ disdain, when she was feeling particularly ticked off. 

She’s both glad and doesn’t give a damn that it seems like Danny doesn’t come here anymore. It’s been a while since she’s spotted a wilted black rose. 

**End.**


End file.
